bonic_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonic
is a Urox who has Aerokinetic powers. Bonic is the main hero of Eastley City who fights against enemies such as the forces from Meggman who wants to destroy the planet to recreate it in his own image. Appearance Bonic's most distinguishing feature of his appearance is the spikes on each side of the back of his head having 3 total on each side making it 6. He has a green fur color all over his body. He is described as a small-built, lean-built young Urox with peach skin and blue eyes. He wears casual clothing as he wears a short-sleeved green shirt that goes past his shoulders and almost covers his triceps completely. He wears blue long jeans around his waist and legs and wears blue buckle shoes. Since after becoming a hero of Eastley City, he becomes a little more muscular than his previous body as noted by his brother Tonic. When wearing his Half-Mask, The mask is described as a Blue skull that can attach to the side of his face to boost his abilities up. Personality Bonic is known as stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Bonic generally keeps a straight face with his eyebrows drawn apart to each other as if to keep his eyes at edge. His hot-head detonator is his most physical trait as for example if somebody picks a fight with him, he will hesitate and cannot help, but fight back. When Bonic is in his battle stance. He is shown showing honor to his heroic duties, he regularly seeks vengeance on Meggman who leads a terrorist group to attempt to destroy the planet to reimagine it into his own world. He often taunts and belittles his opponents, sometimes attack them without warning. Bonic is shown to have a strong desire to win most of his fights. Bonic's resolve in battle can waver sometimes, as he can sometimes be known to lose and would fall into depression, sometimes letting a friend down. Bonic can also despise anyone who mistreats his allies or his friends. He was disgusted when Whadow called his brothers Tonic and Kirbnic "weaklings". History Plot The Beginning of Bonic Arc Equipment * Wind Wristbands: Given to Bonic when as a kid, these unbreakable wristbands can generate and concentrate a little better of his Wind abilities as of the first time he had difficulty with his Wind-related abilities. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Physically without wielding his Phantom Broadsword, Bonic is good at Hand-to-Hand Combat. Bonic has been trained in Martial Arts when he was a kid. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Bonic is an expert in counterattacks, takedowns, and slamming his foes to the ground. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Enhanced Strength: Bonic is shown to be pretty strong as he can bash someone's skull through a wall at full-force without the use of his Wind abilities. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Bonic is shown to be extremely fast, running at a proximately Mach 25 speed. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. He is also capable of dodging point-blank bullets from Sniper Rifles and even catching one in the process. Enhanced Durability: Bonic is a highly resilient young Urox, safely breaking free from mind-bending and withstanding an assault from enemies or foes far stronger than him. Spiritual Awareness: Bonic has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. Ever since he became a hero, this has improved for him to sense invisibility. Main Abilities Aerokinesis: Also known as Air Manipulation, Bonic's most-signature trait of his body consists of Manipulating the Air and Wind around him. Bonic can also channel his Air into his Phantom Broadsword at will. Shockwave Manipulation: When having his Aerokinetic powers activated, Bonic is also capable of producing Shockwaves as the Air Lunar: Gust consists of sending a Air-crescent shockwave at the foe. He can also send 2 at a time as well. Chukantai *'Phantom': :Chukantai Special Ability: Chukantai's Phantom is largely used for melee-combat range, but it does posses two known abilities. :*'Air Gust: Lunar': At the instinct of the slash, Chukantai, absorbing Bonic's spiritual energy can create a crescent-shaped projectile that flies forward. *'Half-Mask Form': :Toriatsukai Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Air Gust: Lunar': Bonic can fire a massively powerful Air Lunar: Gust Trivia Navigations Category:Characters Category:Urox Category:Male Category:Master Swordsman